


See You Soon

by benjibird



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 19:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18784924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benjibird/pseuds/benjibird
Summary: Spot takes a minute to catch up with Racer.





	See You Soon

Spot navigated the familiar path that led to his and Race's regular rendezvous these days. He clutched a bouquet of flowers in one hand as he kept an eye out for the spot he was searching for. After walking for a minute longer, he arrived at his destination and plopped down.

"Hey, Racer. I brought you some flowers. They're peonies; I know they're your favorite, yeah?" Spot gently sat the flowers before his lover, as an offering of sorts. He smiled softly.

"Hey, listen... Things've been hard lately. You don't gotta talk, you don't gotta say nothin', just... If you could just listen, for just a little while, that'd be just fine with me." Spot murmured quietly, looking away.

"I miss seein' you around, Race. Things have been all sorts'a crazy without you. I know you're probably better off now, all happy somewhere new, but..." Spot paused for a moment.

"Can't help but wish you would come back." Spot gazed up at the sky, admiring the view. How the sunset melted the blues and oranges. pinks and purples together into one big painted masterpiece.

"A real sight, ain't it?" He sighed.

"We used to watch sunsets together all the time, remember? You remember the first date I took you on? When we went out for dinner and then climbed onto my roof and watched the sunset? That's probably my favorite memory of all, of me and you. Those were some simpler times back then, weren't they?" Spot chuckled, looking down and gently dragging a finger along the grass.

"Simpler times..." He repeated abstractedly. He glanced back up at the sky, attempting to swallow down any sadness.

"You know... Albert still misses you. And Elmer. They talk about you a lot, makes me think I ought'a bring 'em over for a visit. If El could handle it," Spot joked sadly, trying to force a smile.

"God, Racer, we miss you so damn much. We all do." He murmured.

"I... If I..." Spot struggled to find the right words to say. Words couldn't even really describe what he wanted to tell this boy. HIS boy. Then, an idea popped into his head. Spot fumbled a little with the ring in his pocket, the same ring that he had planned on proposing to Race with those months ago. He felt the hard, cool metal in between his fingers.  _Should I...?_ He pondered for a moment. After a minute, he then scrambled around to maneuver himself up onto his knee from where he was sitting. He pulled the ring out of his pocket, and smiled sadly. His eyes were stinging now, and he felt wet streams down his face.

"Racer... My gorgeous Racer... Anthony..." He let out a shaky breath. "Il mio amore più caro," Spot painfully choked out the words that Race used to say to him. He closed his eyes and clenched his jaw a little, as if it hurt him to speak. 

"Would you have married me?" Spot whispered weakly. "If I had done this sooner? If I had done this before..." He cut himself off with a quiet sob, pressing a hand to his face to muffle the sound and he slumped back to the ground. He wiped the tears from his eyes and struggled to sit back up. Spot sat quietly for what seemed like years and years, but in reality was just a few painful moments. He looked at the ring in his hand and traced over it with a finger. He then pressed a gentle kiss to the ring, and sat it just in front of the bouquet of flowers. He placed a hand on the dirt and let his eyes wander across the gravestone set in front of him, trying not to cry again. 

"...You don't gotta answer that, sweetheart, it's alright. It's alright. You ain't hurtin' anymore, and that's all that matters." Spot smiled again, his face stained from tears. "You don't gotta worry about us anymore. I'll take care'a Albie and El, we'll be fine. We'll be fine, I swear. We'll be okay." He promised, trying more to convince himself than his deceased lover. He sat for a moment longer, patted the dirt once more, and then slowly stood up, dusting off his clothes.

"Well... I ought'a get goin'. I'll visit again soon, with more flowers. Lot's of em'." He promised, his heart still aching in his chest. 

"Rest easy, now, sweet Racer, I'll see you soon. I love you." As he turned to walk away, he felt a wave of comfort and ease sweep over him. It felt as if his dear Race had been listening after all.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this sad lil fic haha. nearly broke my own heart writing it.
> 
> comments and kudos are much appreciated, they let me know that you like my work and encourages me to write more!! Let me know what you think!! <3
> 
> -benji


End file.
